Never To Late
by Kelly2727
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day story - Andy finally followed her heart but she was too late. After a few months someone comes back finds out how she has been in his absence. Can some hints and gifts find Andy love after even after Valentine's Day or will she just find it all as a sick joke?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I haven't forgotten about All for Love there is still plenty more to come on that one real soon! Just thought it would be nice to do a belated Valentine's Day story for our favourite couple Sam and Andy. Not sure how long this will be but if any ideas come to mind for it from all you great followers then just drop me a PM. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - Just so you get the timeline of this story, Andy split from Luke before Sam took the Brennan case. Andy & Sam don't come face to face at all like in season 3 and as you can guess its set a few months after Sam leaves. So Valentine's Day is past but can you still find true love after it, especially if the person you love is gone? **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Valentine's Day was a sad day for Andy, everyone was loved up and spending the evening with the person they loved but Andy was alone. She had let the one person she truly loved walk away before she even had a chance to tell him how she felt and now she has no idea of when he'll be back or if he'll ever be back.

Andy had come to her senses months ago about Luke, he wasn't the person she loved, sure she did in a way love him but not in the way she loved someone else and that person was Sam Swarek. Something had always been there between the two of them but Andy also kept it locked away or on ice. Everyone could see that they were made for each other but they were so alike that their stubbornness kept them from crossing that line, the line which would mean there was no going back. The night she told Luke that it was over and that she was truly in love with someone else, didn't come to as a shock to him at all, he told her that he wasn't stupid and knew it was Sam. He couldn't compete against him and told her to just be happy as that was all that mattered to him. After saying sorry and also thanking him for understanding Andy quickly made her way to Sam's to finally take the huge step that they both needed and tell him how she felt and that was she loved him, she had probably loved him from day one and she was fed up waiting and wondering what if. Arriving at Sam's though, she knew the minute she stepped out the taxi that something was off, the whole house was in total darkness and his truck was gone. She did knock a few times and waited half an hour but it was useless Sam was gone, she was too late.

Andy walked slowly through the streets of Toronto back to her apartment as silent tears fell freely down her cheeks; she was empty, broken and just down right angry with herself that she had waited so long. Entering her apartment she didn't even bother turning on the lights as she made her way to the bedroom all she knew now was that it was be a long and lonely journey ahead as she waited for Sam to return but she'll admit that she was scared, scared of the fact that maybe Sam would have moved on and forgotten all about her.

And so here she was, a few days after Valentine's Day sitting in the woman's locker room waiting to do a double shift and feeling so exhausted with everything and how sad she was feeling. It wasn't unusual for her to pull a double shift; it was her way of keeping her mind busy. If she was busy with doing her job then it was keeping her mind off of Sam. Staying out of her mind was the easy part but the pain in her chest would never go away until he walked back through those doors, whenever that would be. Pulling herself together she left the locker room and headed to parade, ready for the first shift of the day. She liked the early part of the double shift as none of her friends would be in for another few hours. Ever since she found out that Sam had left for an undercover job, her friend's had been keeping a close eye on her, making sure she was always ok and never really on her own. She loved her friend, she really did but sometimes they treated her as if she was going to break but she knew deep down she never would and she was grateful for all the support from them. The booming of Frank's voice brought her back to reality, she had missed all of parade and this was the first time either. Sighing she forced herself to her feet ready to start another day of work without Sam.

Sitting over on the other end of Toronto, Oliver sat in his car waiting for the person he was picking up to arrive, it was nearing 7am and his shift would be starting in the next few hours. The last few months had brought out another side to Oliver and that was being a support system for someone he always treated as another daughter and that was Andy McNally. Oliver always knew there was something between her and Sam but then she decided that Luke was the safer choice and to be honest he couldn't argue with her. Sam Swarek had always been known as the bad boy, gave off that vibe, had the look and loved the life of undercover. That was until he was tackled in an alley way by the brown eyed Rookie who with a sudden impact took Sam's heart. Being around Andy and working with her changed something in his best friend, he always had to know she was ok, wanted to be her protector and also stood by her no matter what the cost. Oliver seen the hurt in Sam's eyes when he found out that her and Luke had become an item but being the friend and partner Sam was he pushed his own feelings aside and let Andy live her life. Even though Andy was with Luke that never stopped the chemistry between her and Sam and the love they had for each other but they were both too stubborn to do anything about it and finally when Andy bit the bullet so to speak it was too late.

For the past few months Oliver as watched Andy live with the heartbreak of never knowing if Sam will return day in and day out. A few days ago was Valentine's Day, a couples dinner had been put on at the Black Penny and like he thought Andy refused to go saying she was happy with a takeaway and a quiet night alone. That night he watched as the person he thought of as another daughter walked away from him at the station's car park and off into the darkness, that night he swore that Sam would get a piece of his mind when he returned. Sitting watching the morning workers go past in their cars, the person he was waiting on finally came into view. He looked okay at first glance but Oliver knew that just a few weeks never mind a few months away would have taken its toll. Slowly getting out of the car he walked towards his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug, no words had to be said in this strong moment between the two of them. Pulling away Oliver took in the sight of Sam, he looked tired as if he hadn't slept for days plus he noticed the white bandage sticking out from under the arm of the t-shirt;

"**It's good to have you back brother" **he said honestly and he was, he was happy that he had come back in once piece. Sam only just nodded and gave a small smile as he followed Oliver towards the car. It had been a long few months, loads of thoughts and what ifs about a certain person had always been in his mind even in the most dangerous moments of his UC job. Sighing as he relaxed into the passenger seat Sam spoke the only question he wanted to ask since Oliver had agreed to pick him up;

"**How's Andy?" **he asked as he looked towards his friend. He was shocked to find Oliver already looking at him and a look in his eyes that he couldn't really read;

"**Let's make a stop of the way back, we need to talk Sam" **and with that Oliver pulled out into the busy morning traffic, leaving Sam wondering what was wrong and his gut pulling tight inside him.

**Well there you have chapter 1! Let me know what you all think and if you want me to continue.**

**P.S. Go into my profile on FF and follow us on Twitter & Facebook of just PM me and I'll send you the links!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, well all I can say is OMG! I can't believe the response I have had from just one chapter. And you will all be pleased to know that I am continuing with this story! Not sure how long it will be but anything is better than just one chapter. As always thanks to my very good friend Jelly Bean Jenna, check out her fics for RB if you haven't already they're fab!**

**Note: Juts a small note just to cover a few things up after a couple of reviews. Please remember that after only chapter 1 you will never get the whole story. With some of my stories chapter 1 is normally just to get things started and the story always comes out throughout the rest of the chapters and this is how this one is going.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

The drive through the streets of Toronto was anything but comfortable for Sam, he wasn't sure what Oliver was getting at but by the tone of his friend's voice he knew it wouldn't be good. For the past few months all Sam wanted to do was come home, find Andy and tell her how he truly felt but like everything else nothing ever went according to plan. He had accepted the UC job for one reason and that was for a break, he needed a break away from everything and hopefully to also clear his head and try to forget. But if anything it just made things worse for Sam, he could hardly ever concentrate on a certain thing for very long and that sometimes got him in bad situations but he just put it down to the hazards of working UC. Every day went past and every second of those days he thought of Andy, what she was doing, was she staying out of trouble, was she still with Luke…that last thought always stuck the longest in his mind. What if he had just been honest when he said he was going to be and told her the truth, would she still be with Luke, would he have taken the UC job and would they be together now? All these what ifs gave Sam so many headaches he had lost count of how many pill killer bottles he had bought out the pharmacy.

When he found out late last night that his stint was done and he was going home, Andy was the first thing that popped into his head. He couldn't wait to get home, shower and change before heading off to find her and finally tell her that he loved her. He couldn't say that he had loved her from day one but something that day defiantly hit him and it was strong but it quickly turned into love. He could honestly say that he loved Andy McNally and he would do anything for her no matter what but she was with someone else and he wouldn't be the one to break up her happiness. If he was being truly honest with himself deep down, the main reason he took the UC job was all because he couldn't watch her love someone else if that someone wasn't him.

Sam was so lost in thought that when the car came to a stop he had to take a few moments to look around. Within a matter of seconds he knew where they were, at the back of 15th Division as the back way in, no-one would see them entering;

"**Why have we come here?" **Sam asked as he got out the car along with Oliver. Oliver chuckled a little as he made his way to the door of the station;

"**We're here because we need to talk and also my shift starts in a few hours" **he said as he walked down the hall towards the room where he knew they no-one would see them. Sam followed along behind still puzzled as to why they needed to talk in the first place. As he entered the room after Oliver his heart started to quicken. This room had a great view of the bullpen and the offices around it; however this room wasn't seen straight away by anyone looking around. As Sam looked around he seen some fellow officers working away but his friends and Rookies weren't anywhere to be seen. His eyes moved to look at the Detective's office, after years of undercover work Sam knew when he was being watched. And he was right he came eye to eye with Luke Callaghan and it was not a nice look, Luke was giving him;

"**What's with Callaghan giving me an evil look? I haven't even been here five minutes so surely I couldn't have done anything to annoy him already" **Sam laughed as he took a seat but when he heard no laughter coming back from Oliver he started to worry; **"Look I'll be honest here Ollie you're starting to scare me so what's this all about?" **he asked, straight out with the truth, no holding back. Sam was starting to get a little scared and that feeling in his gut was telling him something, something along the lines that he wasn't going to like what Oliver was going to say. Oliver looked at his best friend he knew this waiting was killing him but what he was about to find out would probably kill him more;

"**Let's start from the beginning I know this is none of my business Sam but you told me that you'd tell Andy how you truly felt no matter what the costs and yet you didn't, you just walked away" **Oliver said as he thought back to that day he and Sam where at a local café for lunch.

_FLASHBACK_

Oliver was never one to turn down a free lunch or any food offer for that matter but today's offer of lunch had been different. Just a few minutes before sitting in this café he was sitting in the passenger seat of the cruiser while Sam was driving and out of nowhere Sam offered to buy lunch. It wasn't unusual really as they did take it in turns if they were on shift together but Sam was different today, something was bothering him and Oliver being the good cop and friend that he was noticed it right away. Oliver knew never to push Sam into talking so therefore he just sat across from his friend and wait, he waited knowing that Sam would talk eventually and knowing Sam knew Oliver would wait no matter how long it took;

"**I love her Ollie" **Sam said so fast he probably would have missed it himself if it wasn't for that fact that he had said them. Sam didn't know why he had said that he loved her but he needed to get it off his chest and Oliver was his best friend, he could tell him anything.

Oliver sat frozen and shocked to the spot he was sure he had misheard what had just been thrown across the table at him but nope he had heard those words loud and clear. Sam Swarek had just admitted his love for someone and it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about. Clearing his throat Oliver didn't beat around the bush with his answer back;

"**Well it's about time you finally admitted it" **he said and tried to hold back his laugh when he seen a shocked Sam staring back at him **"What, oh come on Sam everyone can see the chemistry between you too, the long looks at each other when you think no-one else is looking. And besides you've changed my friend since she came into your life. Now my question for you is, what you going to do about it?" **Oliver asked as he took a drink of his coffee and watched as Sam's head fell downwards so he was looking at the table, shaking his head;

"**That's just the thing Ollie, I have no idea. I mean she's with Luke and happy with him, all I want is for her to be happy and she is. I don't think I could ruin that" **Sam replied swallowing hard, he was never one to be so open about anything especially with his feelings so this was all knew to him.

Oliver sighed and studded his friend he could tell he was struggling with whole loving someone and being honest about it. Oliver had never seen like this with anyone before, never in the fifteen or so years that he had known him. Deciding that honest was the best way to go, using his own life ways on love might help;

"**Listen Sam she loves you too you know. I can see it with the way she looks at you or just watches you and before you say that's rubbish I know what it's like to be in love. It's the best feeling in the world and I'm still in love with Zoe even through our worst times together. You might not want to break her happiness and that's great but you need to be happy too. Tell her how you feel, yeah she's with Luke but I'm telling you buddy she'd be better off with you" **Oliver said as he winked at his friend and then continued to eat his doughnut as if this conversation was something he talked about every day.

Sam sat and thought over everything Oliver had said; would she be happier with him? Did she feel the same way? His head was all over the place but finding out couldn't hurt right?

"**You're right, there's only one way to find out and that's by asking. So asking I will have to do" **he said with a smile as Oliver smiled and nodded back. Within a few minutes the two friends were laughing as if nothing serious had took place.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver knew that Sam was thinking about the exact same day, he could tell by the emotions running around in his eyes. And like the patient human being Oliver was he waited, he'd wait for as long as it took for Sam once again to open up. Thing was he didn't have to wait that long, something he was slightly shocked at. Sam sighed before rubbing a hand over his face;

"**I was all ready for telling her Oliver, I was waiting for her just next to the woman's locker room. When she came out her and Traci were in a conversation about how great Luke was and everything finally felt normal. When I saw the huge smile and excitement in her eyes I just couldn't ruin that" **by the time he finished talking Sam was really struggling with getting the words out. Oliver sat and listened to his best friend pore his heart out over the love for someone that he thought he could never have. Unsure if telling Sam about Andy being single and what happened the night he left, he would keep it to himself for now until the time was right. Right now all Sam needed was a good rest and time to get over his UC ordeal, he was about to mention that he'd run Sam home when Sam suddenly jump out his chair and went straight to the door. Confused as to what just happened Oliver looked towards the bullpen and just like that all the confusion was gone, there standing at the front desk was Andy.

Half way through her shift and Andy finally had a break, entering the station she decided on locking herself away and doing some paperwork before heading back out. Stopping at the front desk for a moment she waited for the officer to finish up on the phone but being the good cop that she was, she sensed someone was watching her. Turning slightly to her right the sight she seen had her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out her chest. There no more than a few metres away stood Sam Swarek, all Andy wanted to do was run for the first time since she met him but she just couldn't get her body to move.

**So there you have chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Andy knows now that Sam is back and we all know why Oliver was mad with Sam but he had a good reason not to say anything, don't you think?**

**Next up just how well will their reunion go? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone once again for the fab reviews, alerts, followers and big shout out to the new guests! Not really sure how long this story will be but we won't know until we keep going. As always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**Note: - So the stand-off has started, Andy knows Sam is back so will she run or stay? Can they get over the past few months and get on with their lives preferably together? Well-read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 3**

The tension in the bullpen that surrounded both Sam and Andy was suffocating, everyone around them had come to an utter halt with the work they were doing. They all stood by and watched, waiting to see what the outcome of this stand-off between Sam and Andy would be like.

Andy hadn't moved from the spot she was in since she seen Sam standing in the doorway at the back roomed office. She was sweating, heart beating so fast that she was sure everyone around her could hear it including Sam. Staring at him now after not seeing him for a few months, the urge she felt to just run to him and hug him tight was so strong that she was struggling to fight it. He hadn't changed one bit, the strong muscles, the dark emotions in his eyes where all the same. Sure he had lost a bit of weight and she could see the bottom of a bandage sticking out the sleeve of his t-shirt but she knew that was all part and parcel of the UC jobs. Her heart was telling her just run to him and tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him the past few months. But her head was screaming at her to just run, run and give herself time to believe that he was actually back but her body just wouldn't move. So she found herself, staring at the man she had loved for so long and was now at a loss of what to do and actually say.

The minute he seen her walk into the bullpen and towards the front desk he was sure his heart came to a sudden stop. She was more beautiful than he thought he could remember, her hair seemed fuller but her gorgeous frame hadn't changed one bit. The moment she turned and looked in his direction he knew then that this was a bad time to let her see that he was back. Standing across the room just a few feet away he could see the shock, confusion, happy and the worst emotion he hated to see on her and that was hurt all flash across her eyes and face all at one time. He had thought about this moment a lot as to how she would react, how he would react, what to say to each other. All that had been running through his mind for months and yet here he stood looking right at her and was at a loss for words and too scared to move.

Feeling every eye around them staring, Sam knew staring at each other for the first time in few months in the middle of the station wasn't the best thing to be doing. He had thought about this moment for months of how when he returned all he'd want to do was to tell her how he truly felt and take the knock back which he was sure would come but then at least he would have done something that he's been struggling with for months. But here right now in this moment all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and never let go but he couldn't do that with her boyfriend staring out an office window. Sighing he thought of the next best thing and that would be a quick conversation the now and something more later. As he slowly walked towards her closing the gab he could see the insecurity in her eyes and wondered why it was there;

"**Hi" **he said in the most softest of voices that he actually shocked himself, even as he spoke not once did either of them break eye contact. Andy swallowed hard at hearing his voice for the first time in a few months, she had no idea what was coming over her. His smell was the same, the musky smell that got her every time and yet it still seemed to work after all these weeks;

"**Hi…I'm glad you're back safe" **she said honestly as she was, she was actually jumping with excitement inside that he was actually back. Smiling softly Sam cleared his throat before he started on what he wanted to say;

"**Listen eh…can we meet up later for a drink and talk?"** he asked while motioning with his eyes around the room. As usual when it came to the both of them as a team Andy didn't miss a beat;

"**Sure, how about we meet at ****the small bar in the corner at the end of the block say around 7pm" **she said happily at the thought of meeting up later. Sam was ecstatic in as his heart started beating fast, she had said yes with no hesitation at all. Nodding gently he watched her walk away to the main desk, pick something up and then head back out the main door towards the squad car.

Looking around he noticed that everyone had gone back to work but still Luke looked on from his office, Sam had no idea what his problem was at all but he would find out. Turning to head back into the back office to see Oliver he was surprised to find his friend right behind him;

"**Listen Sam, there's more I haven't told you but I'm guessing now you will find out when you meet up with Andy later. But just so ****you know you will hate yourself when you find out what happened the night you left" **and with that said Oliver walked off towards the locker room to get ready for his shift, leaving behind a very confused Sam.

It felt as if the rest of Andy's double shift was never coming to an end, she thought after agreeing to a drink with Sam tonight that it would go by fast. But that wasn't the case the rest of her shift went so slow that she thought she was going to fall asleep at the wheel a couple of times. When she finally left the station and started to make her way towards the bar where her and Sam had agreed to meet, she was so happy to just have some quiet time, time alone and time to think before she faced the man she loved for the second time that day. Even though it had been a few months since they last seen each other, the love she felt for him had never gone away in fact she was sure it just got that much more when she seen him earlier. Now here she was nearing the small bar where no-one from 15th goes and the nervous were starting to kick in. She couldn't understand why she was nervous but as she reached the door her heart was thumping. _**"God sake Andy"**_she mumbled to herself before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath, opening her eyes a few seconds later she pushed open the door and walked in, ready for the talk ahead.

Sam was a wreck, he had been sitting alone in the bar for an hour, and yeah he knew he was too early since Andy said 7pm but just the thought of being alone with her even though she was with someone else, gave him butterflies in his gut. But the other thing that had him in knots was what Oliver had said to him back at the station, something happened the night he left and he has no idea what. He had loads of things running round his head but the only one that stood out was that maybe something had happened with Andy and he wasn't there for her. Rubbing a hand over his face Sam looked around the bar, it was quieter than the Black Penny which would suit him and Andy better. As his eyes wondered around they came to a stop as the entrance just as it swung open and in walked Andy, for whatever the reason she always looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

The moment Andy walked into the bar her eyes quickly scanned the place for Sam. It didn't take her long to find him, sitting in a booth near the back and away from praying eyes. As she made her way towards him Andy reminds herself that this is the moment she's been waiting for, to finally tell Sam that it's he she loves. Sam watches her walk towards him and he too reminds himself that this time he needs to tell Andy the truth and that is how he truly feels.

"**Hi" **Andy said as she took a seat across from Sam. A small smile formed on her lips as she spotted the beer bottle, Sam had just gone ahead and ordered for her.

"**Thanks for coming, hope you don't mind but I just ordered for you" **Sam said has he spun his own bottle around in his hands. Andy nodded before replying;

"**Thanks. So are we going to have this talk now we're both here?" **she said taking a sip of her beer, best not to beat around the bush since this talk is all down to having a future together or not. Sam just slowly nodded and hung his head leaving it to Andy to get straight to the point.

Nearly an hour had passed since Andy had arrived at the bar and hardly a word had been said between them. Andy asked about Sam's UC only for him to reply in small **pieces, the only question Sam had really asked her was how she had been and what** she had been up to while he was gone. Her patience was starting to run out as she was tired, hungry and ready for an early night and a relaxing day off tomorrow;

"**Come on Sam, you must have a good reason to ask me too meet up for a drink? So far all we have done is made small talk, is that all you really wanted?" **she said trying to control the frustration building up in her tone. Sam looked at her closely, more so than he had done since she arrived. She looked tired and a little bit disappointed but he couldn't be certain. Taking a large drink of his beer Sam decided that it was now or never;

"**Look what I'm going to tell you will probably annoy the hell out of you considering you**** are**** with someone else but I should have told you a long time ago…the thing is…is that" **Sam stopped half way through his mumbling as he struggled to get the words out, he had no idea it would be this hard **"I really like you Andy" **he said in a quieter tone, it wasn't what he wanted to say but he just couldn't get those three little words out, not when she was with someone else. Andy sat utterly confused by Sam's statement, this wasn't what she expected to hear. In all honesty she expected him to come out and say he loved her just like she did him. Two things she did know was that he didn't know that she's no longer with Luke or the fact that she turned up at his house the night he left. And also the other thing she knew was that she was probably about to make him feel like crap;

"**Look Sam I've had a long and tiring day in fact make that a few months, the reason I thought you asked me for a drink was because you were finally going to open up. I'm no longer with Luke, haven't been since the night you left. The reason being is because I finally came to my senses and decided to go and find the man I truly love only for me to turn up on his doorstep to an empty home and for him to be gone and return a few months later. I've waited for you Sam, for you to come home so I could finally tell you**** that I love you and I was a foo****l to be with Luke. But the truth is I have no idea if you love me and that statement you**** just made, makes me think that maybe you don't****" **she said as she quickly stood, grabbed her bag and practically ran out the bar into the night, not wanting Sam to see her tears.

Gobsmacked was the only word Sam could think of at that moment to sum up as to what the heck just happened, he couldn't open his mouth to say he loved her and yet in a matter of minutes he found out that she was no longer with Luke and that she loved him. She opened up her heart and told him she loved him and yet he couldn't tell her that he loved her as he just closed up inside.

Shaking his head and throwing a couple of bills onto the table Sam made a mad dash for that door, searching up and down the street for Andy as he got outside but the sidewalks were empty and she was no-where to be seen. Cursing himself under his breath he pulled out his cell and sent a quick text, hoping that the person he just sent it to could help. If he couldn't say the words out loud he would show her that he too loved her back.

**Well there you have it, chapter 3! Let me know what you all think and I'm sorry to say that chapter 4 will be the last for this story. Yeah I know it's sad but I have plenty more stories up my sleeve but for now enjoy & an update for All For Love is coming next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and support once again with this story. Also thanks to the guests! I'm afraid to say though that this is the final chapter of this story and might I just say that this was only supposed to be a one shot! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - Can Sam show Andy how he truly feels instead of using words? A song will feature in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

The thumping behind her eyes was an instant reminder to the whole bottle of wine she had consumed when she arrived home from the bar last night. Waking up to the morning sun shining through the window Andy was glad that she had the whole day off, a day to relax and lounge about was just what she needed. Forcing herself up out of bed in search of food the memories from last night came flooding back; from meeting Sam at the bar, telling him how she loves him to rushing back to her apartment in tears. Their talk didn't go as well as she hoped, she knew Sam wasn't good at saying how he feels but she thought he might have been honest with her or was it just wishful thinking on her part. Either way Andy was sure now he didn't love her back, she'd have to pick herself up and move on, she'd work with him but their relationship wouldn't be any more than just friendship. The only thing was Andy wasn't sure if friendship was going to be enough. The few months of being away from him and not knowing if he was safe was the worst few months of her life, her heart was empty. But when he was standing in front of her yesterday in the flesh, her heart came alive and was beating so fast she thought it would have burst right out her chest. Now she would probably never have that feeling again, her heart would always have a small hole in it and it would never heal.

It was nearing late morning when Andy's cell indicated that she had a new message; she was hoping it was just a message asking how she was as she was perfectly happy lying out on the sofa and watching crappy TV. Her relaxing day was short lived though as she read the text from Traci;

"**Hey hope you're awake! Meet us for a drink at the Penny around 2pm, you better be there. Love ya!" **

Throwing her head back against the arm of the sofa, Andy moaned out loud, so much for her relaxing day in. Pushing herself up off the sofa, she sauntered down the hallway towards the bathroom with one thought going round in her brain, hopefully Sam wouldn't show up.

He had been pacing up and down next to the bar for the past hour, Traci was starting to feel a little dizzy watching him. She had come to the Black Penny around 12noon like Sam had asked her too and she helped him sort up everything for Andy. She had also sent Andy a text when she arrived just like she had been asked to but she was still waiting for a reply. Watching Sam now pace back and forth, stopping to look at his watch and then pace the floor once again she could tell that he was a nervous wreck. When out on the job he was always so controlled, never gave any emotions away and was always focused. Yet today she was seeing another side to Sam Swarek, he was panicking over the love of a certain brown eyed rookie and she thought it was the sweetest moment she had ever seen especially with someone who always had the bad boy image;

"**Sam please just sit down you're making me dizzy" **Traci asked trying not to laugh at the expression on Sam's face as he stopped to look at her. It was obvious that he had forgotten that she was there. Nodding slowing Sam took a seat at the bar but still his leg kept bouncing up and down. The beeping of Traci's cell and the fact that Sam nearly fell off the stool when the phone went off had Traci in stitches, she couldn't help but laugh even though she knew she probably shouldn't; **"That's Andy, she's on**** her**** way here. Now look Sam I'll give you one bit of advice and that's don't screw it up" **she said before she gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze and left the Penny.

Standing alone in the Black Penny knowing that Andy was on her way, Sam was starting to wonder if showing her how he truly feels was better than words. He had never been so nerves about anything even on his first ever UC job but this, this was different. The reason being is because this moment right here could be the rest of his future with the person he loves or the end of something before it even begins. Inhaling deeply Sam made his way over to the back corner where he could see the main entrance but Andy couldn't see him, here he'd wait for her to make her appearance.

Andy arrived outside the Black Penny just a few minutes before 2pm, she didn't see many cars in the parking lot but that didn't count for much as it was the middle of the day. Having a quick look around one vehicle she noticed missing was Sam's truck; she let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't here. Pulling herself together, she let out a huge breath before pushing the door opening. As she entered her whole body came to a sudden stand-still, she didn't even recognise the place. It wasn't the fact that it was completely empty but it had all been decorated with Valentine's decorations. Looking around a table had been set up for two with candles, a rose in the middle and a huge love heart balloon sat just to the side. Andy was trying to wrap everything around in her brain, who was all this for or who had set her up? She would be having words with Traci later. The popping of the juke box had her wondering who had switched it on since there as no-one else here, as the tune started to play she bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and listened;

_Have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one above you _

_Fill my heart with gladness _

_Take away my sadness _

_Ease my troubles that's what you do _

_Oh the morning sun in all it's glory _

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too _

_And you fill my life with laughter _

_You can make it better _

_Ease my troubles that's what you do _

_There's a love that's divine _

_And it's yours and it's mine _

_Like the sun at the end of the day _

_We should give thanks and pray _

_To the One_

Listening to the song Andy was fighting back the tears, not only was her mind working overtime as to what was going on but she couldn't think why Traci would invite to the Penny and yet not even he here herself. Someone clearing their throat behind her made Andy jump and spin round to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes as to the person standing in front of her, it was none other than Sam; the person she thought would never love her. Andy couldn't think straight at all as the song continued to play;

_Have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one above you _

_Fill my heart with gladness _

_Take away my sadness _

_Ease my troubles that's what you do _

_There's a love that's divine _

_And it's yours and it's mine _

_And it shines like the sun _

_At the end of the day _

We will give thanks and pray

_To the One_

As the song faded away softly in the background Andy was still staring at Sam, had never took her eyes off him even as he closed the gap between them. Her hands were sweating and her heart was beating so fast she was positive Sam would hear it but yet Sam just looked all calm and collective as usual. Frowning slightly at him when he made an indication to look up, she wasn't sure why but she did as he had silently asked. There on a huge banner written in red were the words;

**ANDY MCNALLY WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE? LOVE ALWAYS S.S.**

"_How the heck did she miss that?" _she thought to herself as she looked back to Sam once again. Sam had been watching her from the moment she walked through the door he could tell that she was shocked and surprised at everything that greeted her. As he watched he could see the emotions run all through her and yet she never once tried to run even when the song started playing. Looking at her now he could tell she was still processing everything so maybe now it was is chance to talk;

"**I'm not good with words when it comes to stuff like this but I needed you**** to**** know how I truly**** feel**** and this was the only way I could think of. Last night when you said that it was me you loved, I really wanted to say it back but I was so shocked that I couldn't get the words out. But the truth is I do love you Andy, have done for a long time. So all I need to know now is if you still love me or have I screwed everything up?" **getting to the end of confessing his love for her, Sam waited. He waited for her to process everything, take in everything he had just said and just give her time; he'd wait for as long as it took since she had waited a few months for him to come back.

Andy listened to Sam say he loved her and had done for a long time, she had to admit that she was shocked with him being so open but loved him even more now knowing how hard opening up is for him and yet he did it for her. She seemed to finally shake herself out of the daze she had been in from the moment she walked through the door, biting her bottom lip she nodded before replying;

"**I love you too Sam Swarek and I'd love to be your Valentine" **she said and before Sam had a chance to say anything Andy quickly sealed her statement with a kiss. The two had been through a lot together and the past two days since Sam's return. They both missed Valentine's Day together but a belated one was just as good.

**And that's the end! Aww so Sam did show Andy how he truly feels and Andy didn't run. Thanks again for all the support for this story, off now to finish up on All for Love but a new Hawaii 50 and Rookie Blue stories coming soon!**

**P.S. Follow us on Twitter, Facebook and our Forum page! PM for the link.**


End file.
